Hadiah Untuk Tou-san
by Fujisaki B-Rabbit New
Summary: Sebuah fanfic pairing YAOI pertama karya Fujisaki B-Rabbit yang didedikasikan UNTUK ULTAH KAGAMI TAIGA DAN FIRST EVENT KAKURO SHIPPER INDONESIA. Penasaran? (BAD SUMMARY/special fanfic for tanjoubi My Wumbo(?)/Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan/ So, RnR please?)


**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Fuji cuma minjem chara-nya doang~**

 **Genre : Family**

 **Rating : T (aman bagi lambung readers kok #PLAK!)**

 **Warning : Sepertinya OOC, OC, AU, BL, YAOI, Gaje, Abal, dan –semoga tidak ada- Typo. Kesalahan pada judul, genre, bahasa, tulisan dan alur mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m**

 **Special fanfic: UNTUK ULTAH KAGAMI TAIGA DAN FIRST EVENT KAKURO SHIPPER INDONESIA**

 **~Happy Reading ^^~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Reo langsung melompat ke atas bus terakhir yang berhenti. Sudah seminggu lebih ini, putra dari pasangan Kagami Taiga dan Kuroko–ah maksudnya– Kagami Tetsuya pulang menaiki bus. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah, tujuannya cuma satu: tidak terlambat sampai ke rumah. Pikirannnya melayang ke rumah. Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san?

Reo segera berdiri saat bus sampai ditempat pemberhentiannya. Begitu sampai di luar ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga. Untung saja ia sudah terbiasa berlari, itu karena Reo merupakan pemain basket di sekolahnya– yah, dia mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Akhirnya Reo sampai dirumah. Ia melihat ke arah jam tangan berwarna biru muda yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Gawat, jam 19:10 !

Mudah-mudahan saja orang tuanya tidak curiga dan bertanya-tanya yang aneh padanya.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri, Reo/Reo-kun" Kagami dan Kuroko menjawabnya secara bersamaan. Terlihat Kagami sedang duduk di maja makan sambil membaca koran dan juga Kuroko yang baru saja meletakkan semangkuk sup yang masih mengepul asapnya di atas meja.

"Ma-maaf aku pulang terlambat, Tou-san, Kaa-san" gundam Reo dengan wajah yang terlihat bersalah.

"Tidak apa. Kamu ganti baju saja dulu, lepas itu turun ke bawah untuk makan malam" Kuroko menyarankan.

Reo tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia pun langsung melangkah ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, orang tuanya tak bertanya yang macam-macam padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Reo sudah mengganti bajunya dengan T-Shirt dan celana pendek selutut. Setelah duduk dibangkunya, Kuroko langsung memberikan piring berisi makanan untuk Reo.

"Ittadakimasu~" setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan lahap Reo menyendokkan makanannya. Kuroko selalu senang melihat nafsu makan Reo yang hampir sama dengan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini, Reo?" Kagami membuka pembicaraan.

"Seperti biasa Tou-san, tidak ada yang berarti"

"Belakangan ini Kaa-san lihat kamu sering pulang telat, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Deg!

Keringat dingin mulai keluar saat Reo mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"A-aku … sebentar lagi ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah, Kaa-san. Makanya aku sering pulang telat karena porsi latihannya ditambah"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu anak Tou-san harus menang! Tenang saja, Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan menonton pertandinganmu nanti" ujar Kagami dengan wajah yang sangat bersemangat.

Reo hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya karena ia takut ditanya-tanya lagi. "Aku sudah selesai, Kaa-san, Tou-san. Terima kasih untuk makanannya. Kalau begitu aku langsung ke atas, ya"

"Eh, kau tidak menonton pertandiangan NBA di TV hari ini? Tim basket favoritmu hari ini main, kan?" tanya Kagami.

"Maaf Tou-san, aku ingin mengerjakan PR. Lagipula badanku pegal sekali, ingin langsung istirahat" Reo berkilah.

"Kalau begitu nanti akan Kaa-san bawakan ice untuk mengurangi pegalnya" ucap Kuroko.

"Eh, ti-tidak usah Kaa-san, dibawa tidur juga nanti akan baikan. Sudah ya, selamat malam, Kaa-san, Tou-san" Reo cepat-cepat berlari ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah bersarang dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san, Tou-san, Reo berbohong pada kalian …."

.

[ **Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Hari ini hari minggu. Seperti biasa setiap hari minggu Kagami dan Reo akan bermain basket bersama di lapangan basket tempat biasa Kagami dan Kuroko bermain dulu. Bisa dibilang ini _quality time_ antara ayah dan anak. Kagami sering mengajarkan teknik bermain basketnya kepada Reo. Bahkan sekarang Reo sudah bisa men- _dunk_ dan _Self alley-oop_ diumurnya yang belum genap tiga belas tahun. Mereka akan bermain sampai mereka kelelahan. Setelah itu mereka akan balapan lari dari lapangan sampai ke rumah, karena masakan Kuroko di rumah tengah menanti mereka.

Yah, seharusnya seperti itu kegiatan di hari minggu antara Kagami dan Reo.

"Reo, ayo kita ke lapangan basket. Tou-san akan mengajarimu teknik yang baru untuk pertandinganmu nanti" ujar Kagami sambil memegang bola basket.

"Ma-maaf Tou-san, aku ada belajar kelompok di rumah teman hari ini" jawab Reo.

"Minggu kemarin kau juga tidak bisa bermain, sekarang juga tidak bisa?" terlihat wajah Kagami nampak kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Tou-san, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa bermain basket bersama Tou-san. Setelah belajar kelompok aku juga harus ke sekolah hari ini, pelatih menyuruh kami untuk latihan lagi" Reo buru-buru mengikat tali sepatunya dan memakai tas ranselnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Tou-san, Kaa-san!"

"Hati-hati di jalan" pesan Kuroko.

Wajah Kagami terlihat sebal saat anaknya telah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Sudahlah Taiga-kun, jangan merajuk begitu" Kuroko mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku hanya kesal saja. Ini sudah kali ke dua dia menolak ajakanku bermain basket setiap minggu. Kau tahu kan, aku jarang ada dirumah karena bertugas. Dan waktuku bisa bersama Reo adalah hari minggu" ujar Kagami sambil mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang TV.

"Ayolah, sejak kapan Taiga-kun jadi kekanak-kanakan begini. Wajahmu sekarang ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurmu"

"Teme!" Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil mendengar umpatan Kagami.

"Aku ingin membereskan kamar Reo-kun dulu" ucap Kuroko sambil membawa _vacum cleaner_ ke kamar Reo, meninggalkan Kagami yang kini merebahkan dirinya untuk menonton acara TV yang entah kenapa sangat membosankan baginya.

Kuroko membuka kamar anaknya. Seperti biasanya kamar Reo terlihat rapih. Untuk hal ini Reo menuruni sifat Kuroko. Lihat saja, tempat tidurnya rapih, beberapa majalah basket dan buku-buku novel tersusun dengan baik di rak buku, dan lagi Reo selalu menjaga kebersihan kamarnya. Ah, tapi tidak pada meja belajarnya. Reo mempunyai kebiasaan tidak membereskan meja belajarnya, karena ia suka melihat meja belajarnya berantakan. Aneh bukan? Tetapi dia punya alasan untuk itu. Ia suka melihat meja belajarnya berantakan karena itu tanda kalau ia sudah menjalani serangkaian kesibukkan, seperti belajar atau semacamnya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum jika putranya mengatakan hal itu. Maka dari itu Kuroko membereskan meja belajar anaknya, menyusun kembali buku-buku pelajaran serta peralatan tulisnya. Namun tiba-tiba mata Kuroko tertuju ke lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di selipan buku cetaknya. Ia menarik kertas-kertas itu. Itu adalah lembaran ulangan harian Reo. Betapa terkejutnya Kuroko melihat nilai di kertas-kertas itu.

Matematika : 30

Bahasa Jepang : 45

IPA : 42

IPS : 44

Bahasa Inggris : 48

Sejarah : 47

Nilai-nilai ulangan Reo sangat buruk sekali! Baru kali ini Kuroko melihat anaknya mendapati nilai segini. Reo bukanlah orang yang bodoh seperti ayahnya. Ia selalu mendapatkan nilai yang bagus setiap ulangan maupun ujian. Tentu saja Kuroko bertanya-tanya kenapa nilai Reo bisa menurun seperti ini. Ia harus menanyakan hal ini pada putranya.

Malamnya di meja makan Kuroko membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini Reo-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Melelahkan, Kaa-san"

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan belajar kelompoknya?"

"Umm .. aku … mengikutinya dengan baik"

"Lantas tadi Kaa-san membereskan meja belajarmu, dan … Kaa-san melihat lembaran hasil ulangan harianmu"

Reo menatap kaget ke arah ibunya. Gawat! Gawat ! Gawat !

"Baru kali ini Kaa-san melihat kamu mendapat nilai buruk di ulanganmu"

Reo merunduk dalam-dalam, menghindari tatapan ibunya. Ada sebersit ketakutan di matanya. Sedangkan Kagami, dia hanya mendengarkan percakapan di antara keduanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kenapa kamu bisa mendapatkan nilai-nilai itu? Dan kenapa Reo-kun tidak memberitahukan hasil lembaran ulanganmu pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san?" nada bicara Kuroko memang terdengar datar, tetapi Reo tahu pastilah ibunya sedang marah sekarang.

"Ma-maafkan aku Kaa-san, saat itu aku tidak fokus dalam belajar karena … terlalu memikirkan pertandiangan. Aku tidak berani memberitahukan pada Kaa-san ataupun Tou-san karena Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan marah dan kecewa melihat nilaiku. Maka dari itu … hari ini aku ikut belajar kelompok bersama teman-teman supaya aku bisa memperbaiki nilai-nilaiku" Kuroko dan Kagami mendengarkan jawaban putranya dengan seksama.

"Kaa-san mengerti, kamu sangat ingin memenangkan pertandiangan itu. Tetapi Kaa-san tidak suka kalau kamu sampai tidak fokus pada pelajaranmu" gundam Kuroko dengan senyum tipis. Ia berusaha memaklumi putranya.

"Sudah sudah, ayo lanjutkan makannya lagi" timpal Kagami.

Makan malam kembali dilanjutkan, namun perasaan tak tenang masih bersemayam di hati Ibu dan anak itu.

.

[ **Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi. Meski begitu Kuroko belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sedari tadi melayang-layang pada Reo. Ia merasakan ada kejanggalan pada anaknya, dan kejanggalan itu membuat Kuroko tidak tenang. Kuroko menatap ke sebelahnya, terlihat Kagami sudah merebahkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut.

"Taiga-kun? Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Umm .." Kagami nampak menggeliat dari tidurnya. "Tetsuya, kenapa kau belum tidur juga?" Kagami memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Ano .. Ada yang ingin aku bahas dengan Taiga-kun, ini tentang Reo-kun"

"Hm? Ada apa dengannya?" dengan wajah yang setengah mengantuk ia mencoba mendengarkan percakapan uhuk-istrinya.

"Aku merasa Reo-kun bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Apa kau tidak perhatikan, Reo-kun jadi sering pulang terlambat. Bahkan dihari sabtu dan minggu pun ia tetap pergi ke sekolah. Pagi-pagi sekali juga ia sudah berangkat ke sekolah"

"Bukankah dia sudah menjelaskan kalau sekarang ini ia akan menghadapi pertandingan basket?"

"Tetapi apakah harus seketat itu latihannya? Apalagi ini hanya pertandiangan antar sekolah. Waktu dulu Inter High tingkat SMP, latihannya tidak seketat ini. Di samping itu juga Reo-kun jadi sering tidur cepat. Biasanya dia tidur jam 10 malam karena asyik menyaksikan pertandingan NBA di TV, tetapi sekarang? Belum berita malam dia sudah tertidur. Apa Taiga-kun lihat wajahnya? terlihat pucat, lesu dan kecapekan. Kau dengar juga kan kalau Reo-kun sering mengeluh pegal"

"Ah, jangan lupakan tentang Reo yang sudah dua kali menolak ajakanku bermain basket setiap minggu"

"Tetapi yang membuatku lebih yakin lagi kalau Reo-kun bersikap aneh sekarang ini adalah ketika tadi dia menjelaskan tentang nilai-nilainya yang turun. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya sangat gelisah, ia tak berani menatap ke arahku ataupun ke arah Taiga-kun. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya"

"Yah, aku sedikit merasakannya"

"Aku cuma bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi pada putra kita? Aku takut sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya"

"Kamu berlebihan, Tetsuya"

"Tidak Taiga-kun, aku tahu benar Reo-kun. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya"

Kagami tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya mendekap Kuroko, mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, kamu hanya terlalu banyak berpikir. Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

"Tapi Taiga-kun, …"

"Percayalah padanya, sayang. Dia tidak akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk. Reo itu anak yang kuat dan juga selalu berpikir dahulu sebelum bertindak"

Kuroko terdiam mendengar perkataan Kagami. Kagami benar, Kuroko harusnya percaya pada anaknya. Reo sudah besar, pastilah dia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jika memang masalahnya sangat rumit, cepat atau lambat pasti Reo akan cerita pada mereka. Ah, entah kenapa Kuroko merasa dirinya terlihat seperti orang tua yang protektif.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kagami sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Taiga-kun"

Kagami balas tersenyum pada Kuroko. Setelah itu ia mencium dahi Kuroko. "Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali tidur"

Mereka pun menyamankan tubuh mereka, menarik selimut, dan mulai melangkah ke alam mimpi tanpa melepas dekapan satu sama lain.

.

[ **Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Tidak terasa sudah minggu ke-3 Reo bersikap aneh. Sejak sesi curhat hari itu, Kuroko jadi tidak terlalu menanyakan yang macam-macam pada Reo. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan kebiasaan Reo sekarang yang sering pulang terlambat ataupun berangkat terlalu pagi ke sekolah. Reo sempat heran dengan perubahan ibunya, namun ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Kuroko hanya ingin percaya pada putranya.

Saat ini Kuroko baru saja selesai menjemur pakaian. Kagami dan Reo sedang tidak ada di rumah. Reo seperti biasa pergi untuk latihan basket, sedangkan Kagami tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan darurat di hari liburnya. Entah kenapa sekarang ini sedang marak terjadi kebakaran, sehingga Kagami harus siap jikalau mendapat panggilan tugas yang tak terduga.

"Ah aku baru ingat, bahan makanan dikulkas sudah mulai habis. Sebaiknya aku ke Depatto hari ini"

Kuroko bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Depatto. Saat ia sedang mengunci pintu rumah, dia merasakan ada yang menggelayuti kakinya.

"Guk! Guk!" ah rupanya itu Nigou.

Kuroko berjongkok didepan Nigou, seperti biasa Nigou akan menjilati wajah Kuroko. Anjing ber-ras Malamut Alaska itu sudah bertambah besar. Bisa diperkirakan ukuran tubuhnya sekarang mencapai 68 cm. Karena hal tersebut akhirnya Kuroko dan Kagami memutuskan untuk membuatkan rumah untuk Nigou di luar rumah. Setiap hari Reo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberi makan Nigou sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Reo juga sering membawa Nigou masuk ke kamarnya untuk bermain bersama saat musim dingin tiba. Keduanya memang terlihat sangat akrab. Bahkan tak jarang Nigou membantu Reo untuk mengerjai ayahnya yang masih takut pada anjing. Meskipun begitu, Nigou tetap terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan bagi keluarga kecil bermarga Kagami itu.

"Tolong jaga rumah, ya" gumam Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Nigou yang kemudian dibalas gonggongan oleh Nigou.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Kuroko sampai juga di Depatto. Kuroko mulai mengambil bahan-bahan makanan seperti daging, sayur, telur, susu, makanan beku, dan lainnya. Ia berjalan mengelilingi etalase sambil mengingat bahan-bahan makanan yang belum ia ambil.

"Ano …" Sampai suatu suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Kuroko pun menengok kebelakangnya.

"Ah ternyata tidak salah orang. Selamat siang, Kagami-san" seorang gadis bersurai hitam sebahu berdiri di belakang Kuroko.

"Selamat siang juga" sapa Kuroko ramah.

Kuroko mengenali gadis itu. Ia adalah Mugi, manager tim basket sekolah Reo. Waktu itu Reo pernah membawa teman-temannya dari tim basket ke rumah. Kuroko mempunyai keberadaan tipis yang jarang orang lain bisa mendeteksinya, dan saat itu teman-teman Reo tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. Hanya sang manager yang bisa melihat keberadaan Kuroko. Tentu saja teman-temannya terkejut saat Mugi memberitahukan keberadaannya.

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Anda di sini, Kagami-san"

"Aku juga begitu," Kuroko melirik ke keranjang yang dibawa Mugi. "Waaah, Mugi-chan berbelanja banyak sekali"

"Hari ini akan ada sahabat pena yang berkunjung kerumah, maka dari itu aku berbelanja yang banyak untuk menyambut kedatangannya"

"Begitu rupanya. Pantas saja Mugi-chan tidak memantau latihan basket di sekolah hari ini"

"Eh, latihan basket?"

"Iya, bukankah hari ini kalian sedang menambah jadwal latihan untuk pertandingan antar sekolah nanti?"

Mugi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Maaf Kagami-san, tetapi kami sedang tidak ada latihan untuk pertandingan"

Mendengar pernyataan sang manager tentu membuat Kuroko bingung. "Tapi Reo-kun bilang akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah. Maka dari itu setiap hari ia selalu datang ke sekolah untuk latihan. Hari ini pun dia pergi ke sana"

"Sungguh, saat ini tim basket sedang tidak ada pertandingan apapun, Kagami-san. Kami tetap menjalani latihan seperti biasa, tiga kali seminggu, Selasa dan Kamis setiap pulang sekolah, serta Sabtu dari jam sembilan pagi sampai jam dua siang"

Kuroko hanya diam tak merespon ucapan Mugi. Pikirannya mem-flashback kejadian dan sikap Reo yang aneh dari tiga minggu yang lalu.

"Kagami-san? Kenapa melamun? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Reo-kun?" Mugi bingung melihat wajah Kuroko yang tampak berpikir keras.

"Belakangan ini Reo-kun terlihat berbeda. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah berangkat ke sekolah dan juga selalu pulang terlambat ke rumah. Dia menjelaskan kalau saat ini ia sedang ada pertandingan antar sekolah, maka dari itu setiap hari ia datang ke sekolah karena porsi latihannya ditambah"

"Reo-kun berkata begitu? Tapi kami tidak pernah mengadakan latihan basket sampai malam. Latihan selalu selesai jam lima sore, paling lambat sampai jam setengah enam sore"

Perasaan tak tenang kembali muncul di hati Kuroko.

"Hmm … tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Reo-kun memang terlihat agak aneh" gundam Mugi sambil memegang dagunya—pose sedang berpikir.

"Aneh yang bagaimana, Mugi-chan?"

"Memang beberapa minggu ini Reo-kun sering izin pulang cepat saat latihan. Bahkan dia selalu absen di hari sabtu. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang penting. Hanya saja Reo-kun tidak menjelaskan secara spesifik. Jika ditanya pasti dia hanya bilang: itu mengenai ayahnya. Kalau sudah begitu aku sebagai manager tidak bisa untuk tidak memberikannya izin"

Tentang Kagami? Mengenai apa? Kini timbul pertanyaan-pertanyaan dibenak Kuroko.

"Reo-kun bilang begitu?"

Mugi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Begitulah Kagami-san …"

.

[ **Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

Semenjak percakapannya dengan Mugi, Kuroko jadi tak bisa lepas memikirkan Reo. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang ia sembunyikan, sampai-sampai ia harus berbohong seperti itu? Potongan-potongan puzzle dari kejadian yang terjadi pada Reo belakangan ini terputar dikepala Kuroko. Kuroko ingin tahu, apa hubungan keanehan Reo dengan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Kagami. Apa? Apa?! Kuroko tak menemukan jawabannya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Reo, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana Reo berada sekarang. Ah, tiba-tiba saja kepala Kuroko jadi pusing.

Selama dalam perjalanan dari Depatto, Kuroko terus berpikir dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Kekhawatirannya selama ini semakin menjadi-menjadi. Kuroko terus berjalan tanpa arah. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada didepan Maji Burger.

"Mungkin segelas _vanilla shake_ bisa membuatku lebih baik" Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran cepat saji itu.

Maji Burger terlihat ramai sekali. Maklum saja ini kan hari Minggu. Semua orang pasti menghabiskan _weekend_ -nya keluar rumah, dan Maji Burger merupakan tempat yang tepat untuk dikunjungi.

"Selamat siang, Anda ingin memesan a- …"

Kuroko terdiam saat bertemu pandang dengan pelayan kasir didepannya. Ekspresi terkejut yang jarang tampak, muncul di wajahnya.

"Reo-kun …"

"Ka- Kaa-san …."

.

.

.

Kini Reo dan Kuroko sedang duduk di bangku luar Maji Burger. Sudah lebih dari 3 menit diantara keduanya tak membuka suara. Kuroko hanya terus memperhatikan Reo yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap ibunya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau menjelaskan semua ini, Reo-kun?" tanya Kuroko yang akhirnya membuka suara. Namun Reo masih tertunduk tak menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi Reo-kun? Kenapa kamu melakukan hal ini? Dan juga kenapa kamu berbohong pada Kaa-san maupun Tou-san?" Kuroko terus menghujami Reo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Maafkan aku, Kaa-san. Maaf aku melakukan semua ini tanpa memberi tahu Kaa-san dan Tou-san" jawab Reo dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk. "Aku … melakukan ini karena … ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli"

"Lantas Reo-kun anggap apa Kaa-san dan Tou-san ini? Kami ini orang tuamu, Reo-kun. Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami? Jika memang ada yang ingin Reo-kun inginkan, Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti akan membelikannya" ujar Kuroko "Kamu masih SMP, Reo-kun. Bahkan sekolahmu pun melarang siswanya untuk bekerja sambilan. Apa Reo-kun sadar itu?"

"Aku sadar akan itu, Kaa-san. Tetapi aku ingin membelinya dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Aku ingin memberikan sepatu basket untuk hadiah ulang tahun Tou-san"

DEG!

Kuroko terkejut bukan kepalang. Ia sama sekali tak menduga Reo bakal berkata seperti itu.

"Waktu itu Tou-san pernah menunjukkanku sebuah sepatu basket di majalah. Dia terlihat sangat menginginkan sepatu basket model terbaru itu. Karenanya aku bertekad untuk membelikan sepatu itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Tou-san. Namun uang jajanku tidak cukup untuk membeli sepatu itu sebelum hari ulang tahunnya, maka dari itu aku bekerja sambilan. Setiap pagi aku mengantar koran ke perumahan di xxx, aku mengantarkan koran menggunakan sepeda temanku. Setelah mengantar Koran, aku langsung menuju ke sekolah. Sorenya aku bekerja sambilan di kedai ramen milik ayah tamanku itu. Awalnya aku tidak diizinkan bekerja di sana, tapi temanku membantuku menjelaskan kepada ayahnya perihal keinginanku membelikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Tou-san. Akhirnya beliau menyetujuinya. Aku bekerja di sana sampai jam setengah 7 malam setiap hari senin sampai jum'at. Barulah setiap sabtu dan minggu aku bekerja _part time_ menjadi pelayan kasir di Maji Burger"

Kuroko terdiam sesaat. "Jadi sebab ini Reo-kun bertingkah aneh belakangan ini, selalu berangkat terlalu pagi dan pulang terlambat, selalu tidak ada di rumah, sering mengeluh pegal, berwajah pucat, lesu dan terlihat kecapekan, selalu tidur lebih awal, nilai-nilai sekolahnya berantakan, sering izin pulang cepat saat latihan, bekerja sambilan, serta berbohong pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san? Itu semua karena Reo-kun ingin membelikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun Tou-san?"

"Benar Kaa-san …"

Ada ngilu di hati Kuroko. Bagaimana ia tidak menyadarinya? Reo melakukan semua itu untuk ulang tahun Kagami? Astaga! Bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak ingat dengan ulang tahun suaminya yang jatuh pada hari ini.

"Kaa-san? Apa kau … marah padaku?"

Saat itu juga Kuroko memeluk anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia mendekapnya begitu erat. Beberapa bulir air mata mendarat dipipinya. Oh Kami-sama ….

"Kaa-san? Ke-kenapa Kaa-san menangis? Kumohon jangan menangis Kaa-san" Reo mengelap air mata Kuroko menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kaa-san tidak akan bisa marah padamu, Reo-kun. Reo-kun anak satu-satunya Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Betapa Kaa-san selama ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu" gundam Kuroko sambil memeluk kembali putranya. "Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Reo-kun"

"Reo juga sayang Kaa-san. Sangaaat sayang" Reo membalas erat pelukan ibunya. Perasaan hangat dan lega meluas dihatinya. Namun kemudian ia melepaskan dekapan ibunya.

"Maaf Kaa-san, aku harus kembali bekerja. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bekerja dan mendapat gaji. Aku sangat membutuhkan gaji itu Kaa-san, karena dengan gaji tersebut uangku akan terkumpul untuk membeli sepatu basket Tou-san"

"Baiklah, hanya kali ini saja Kaa-san izinkan" ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-san"

Akhirnya Reo melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya. Kuroko memperhatikan cara kerja anaknya di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja kasir sambil meminum _vanilla shake_ kesukaannya. Diam-diam ia merekam aktifitas Reo melalui kamera ponselnya. Ia ingin menunjukkannya kepada Kagami.

"Kau lihat sendiri Taiga-kun, betapa Reo-kun mewarisi sifatmu" gumamnya dalam senyum.

Tanpa sadar Reo sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Amplop berwarna coklat—yang merupakan gajinya, sudah berada ditangannya. Reo membungkukkan badannya didepan manager Maji Burger itu sebagai tanda terima kasih. Begitu juga dengan Kuroko yang juga mengucapkan terima kasih pada manager tersebut dan meminta maaf karena anaknya sudah menyusahkan mereka.

Setelah mereka keluar dari Maji Burger, mereka langsung pergi ke toko kue dan juga ke toko sepatu.

"Syukurlah uangnya sudah terkumpul, dengan begitu aku bisa membelikan sepatu ini untuk Tou-san" gundam Reo sambil mendekap kotak sepatu itu. Kuroko hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Reo.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bergegas pulang, sebelum Tou-san sampai di rumah"

"Ha'i"

.

[ **Fujisaki B-Rabbit]**

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Taiga-kun/Tou-san" Kuroko dan Reo menjawabnya secara bersamaan.

"Wah, tumben Reo sudah di rumah. Biasanya jam segini masih belum sampai rumah" timpal Kagami yang hanya di jawab senyuman oleh Reo.

"Mari Tou-san duduk dulu. Tou-san pasti lelah, kan" ujar Reo sambil mendorong tubuh ayahnya ke meja makan.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini? Kenapa Reo bertingkah seperti ini?" Kagami mengikuti dorongan Reo ke meja makan. Sampai akhirnya …

"Tanjoubi omedatou, Taiga-kun …" ucap Kuroko sambil memegang kue ulang tahun.

"Hehehe, tanjoubi omedatou, Tou-san" ujar Reo dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ka-kalian …. Astaga! Aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunku"

"Terus terang aku pun juga lupa. Untung saja Reo mengingatkanku" gumam Kuroko sambil tersenyum lembut. "Sekali lagi selamat, ya" Kagami dan Kuroko saling berciuman pipi dengan mesra, sedangkan Reo hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan orang tuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya hadiah untuk Tou-san" ujar Reo.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Reo mengeluarkan kotak dari belakang punggungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kagami. Penasaran Kagami langsung membuka kotak itu secara tidak sabar.

"Ini …." Kagami menatap takjub isi dari kotak itu. "Ini sepatu basket yang sangat aku inginkan! _Nike Air Jordan_ I model terbaru berwarna merah dengan sentuhan putih dan biru langit"

"Itu hadiah khusus dari Reo-kun untuk Taiga-kun" jawab Kuroko.

"Benar Tou-san, aku … membelikan sepatu itu dari hasil kerja kerasku bekerja sambilan selama ini" timpal Reo dengan wajah agak menunduk.

"Hah? Kerja sambilan?!"

"Iya Taiga-kun, jadi selama ini diam-diam Reo-kun bekerja sambilan agar bisa membelikan sepatu yang kau inginkan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Taiga-kun" jelas Kuroko.

Mendengar itu Kagami langsung menyamakan tingginya dengan Reo dan memegang erat kedua bahu putranya.

"Reo, tak seharusnya kamu melakukan ini. Reo masih muda! Belum boleh bekerja sambilan! Reo tahu, Reo sudah membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san khawatir dengan sikapmu akhir-akhir ini, Reo sudah berbohong pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san, juga sudah melalaikan pelajaran-pelajaran Reo di sekolah"

"Reo tahu Reo salah, Tou-san. Reo minta maaf karena sudah membohongi Tou-san dan Kaa-san dan membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi aku hanya ingin membuat Tou-san senang dengan hadiah yang kuberi"

"Tou-san mengerti itu, tapi Reo tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja hanya untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Tou-san. Membahagiakan orang tua tidak harus selalu dengan materi, nak. Cukup dengan Reo meluangkan waktu bersama dengan Tou-san dan mendoakan Tou-san selalu sehat agar bisa terus bersama dengan Reo, itu sudah menjadi hadiah tak ternilai untuk Tou-san"

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya yang menyentuh membuat Reo menangis. Segera ia memeluk ayahnya dengan erat.

" _Hiks_ … sekali lagi maafkan aku, Tou-san. Reo janji, Reo tidak akan membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san khawatir lagi, _hiks_ .. Reo akan selalu meluangkan waktu untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san, dan _hiks_.. mejadi anak yang dibanggakan oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Reo janji!"

"Itu baru anak Tou-san!" ujar Kagami sambil mengusap punggung anaknya. Melihat mereka berdua membuat Kuroko terharu.

"Sudah-sudah, jagoan Tou-san tidak boleh cengeng" Kagami mengelap air mata Reo dan mengusap surai yang hampir sama dengan miliknya itu.

"Minggu depan aku ingin bermain basket bersama Tou-san. Tou-san mau, kan?" tanya Reo.

"Tentu saja! Sudah tiga kali kita tidak main basket bersama. Pokoknya minggu depan kita akan bermain sepuasnya. Oh iya, tidak lupa juga dengan sepatu barunya" jawab Kagami dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Boleh Kaa-san ikut? Sepertinya akan seru" timpal Kuroko.

"Tentu Kaa-san boleh ikut, ini akan menjadi _quality time_ terbaik yang pernah ada! Kita bisa piknik di sana nanti. Ajak Nigou juga, ya~" ujar Reo.

"Eh, untuk apa membawa Nigou?! Tidak perlu!" kilah Kagami yang tentu saja hal itu membuat Kuroko dan Reo tertawa.

Malam itu mereka habiskan bersama-sama sambil menikmati _cheese cake_ kesukaan Kagami.

"Kami-sama, aku bersyukur bisa mempunyai Kaa-san dan Tou-san seperti mereka. Terima kasih sudah membawaku menjadi bagian dari keluarga yang menyenangkan ini. Ku mohon sehatkanlah mereka selalu, agar aku bisa terus bersama dengan mereka …."

.

.

.

 *****OWARI*****

* * *

 **A/N :**

 ***Mengelap keringat* Akhirnya selesai juga Fuji menjawab tantangan Fuji untuk membuat fanfic pairing yaoi ^o^)/ *tebar beling  
**

 **Yup, ini adalah fanfic pertama Fuji yang berpairing Yaoi :D Gimana? bagus gak? memuaskan gak? layak untuk dibaca gak? semoga aja ada yang suka tulisan Fuji yang ini :'D**

 **Oh iya, fanfic ini didedikasikan** ** **UNTUK ULTAH KAGAMI TAIGA DAN FIRST EVENT KAKURO SHIPPER INDONESIA**** ** ** **^o^)/ YEEEY!**** Hanya ini kado yang bisa Fuji sembahkan untuk tanjoubi-mu tahun ini baaaang~ *nangis di ketek Kagami #PLAK!***

 **Ternyata susah juga ya buat ff pair yaoi itu, beneran deh Fuji kerasa banget~ DX Gimana caranya bikin mereka gak terlalu OOC, itu yang selalu Fuji pikirian saat menulis ff ini. Apalagi ini genre-nya Family, konflik dan penggambaran keluarganya itu harus terasa. Fuji mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang berasa family-nya dan terkesan membosankan, mohon maaf kalau Kagami dan Kuroko-nya terlihat** ** **OOC, mohon maaf kalau ff ini terkesan gaje, abal, pasaran, salah dalam bahasa, tulisan dan alurnya kecepetan. Sekali lagi mohon dimaafkan yaaaa m(_ _)m  
****

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya dari para reader's sekalian, tapi Fuji mohon jangan flame Fuji-ssu X'O**

 **Review, fav dan follow sangat Fuji harapkan dari readers sekalian *wink*  
**

 **v**

 **v**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

.

.

Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di pipi Kagami. Saat ini ia sedang menonton video Reo yang sedang bekerja dari hasil rekamanan Kuroko melalui ponselnya.

"Aku tak menyangka, Reo terlihat sangat gigih sekali di situ, _hiks_ …" ujar Kagami masih dengan air mata dipipinya.

"Kalau Reo-kun melihat keadaanmu sekarang ini, pasti dia akan _ilfil_ " gumam Kuroko.

"U-urusai …" timpal Kagami sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Aku senang semua kekhawatiran ini sudah berakhir"

"Aku juga. Kau tahu, aku benar-benar bangga dengan putraku itu"

"Begitupun denganku. Dia benar-benar mewarisi sifat kerja kerasmu, Taiga-kun"

"Dan juga sifat keras kepala dan pemaksamu!"

"Tapi sekali lagi, aku bangga padanya"

Kagami mencium bibir ranum Kuroko. "Terima kasih sudah melahirkannya ke dunia, membawa Reo masuk ke dekapan keluarga kita"

Kuroko membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta maaf tak memberikan apa-apa di ulang tahun Taiga-kun"

"Hmm … aku punya hadiah yang lebih bagus" gundam Kagami sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kuroko. Entah kenapa Kuroko merasakan firasat yang buruk.

"Aku yakin, Reo sangat menginginkan 'adik' saat ini …."

"Tu-tunggu Taiga-kun, apa yang kau … a- aaaah …."

 **v**

 **v**

 **{ Salam hangat, Fujisaki B-Rabbit ^_^)v }  
**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**


End file.
